Spotlight of Love!
by Tao Sakura
Summary: Roy and Riza love each other. But they don’t know that. A producer from a modeling magazine invites Riza to be his new model and she says yes! What will Roy do to get his love back?
1. Chapter 1

**Spotlight of Love!**

**Roy and Riza love each other. But they don't know that. A producer from a modeling magazine invites Riza to be his new model and she says yes! What will Roy do to get his love back? **

**Hello ppl! TaoSakura again, but this time it's FullMetal Alchemist! tear drop then sighs I love this anime! I will be writing tons of stories about these two okay? If anyone is looking for a RoyRiza fan…..I'm your girl! Oh! Just to let you guyzies know, I will only update a story if I have up to 10 reviews, okay? Just to let you know….so if you really like this story….please R&R! **

**Oh yea! I almost forgot! Since I only watch the Japanese version of FMA, I use the Japanese words from there, so if you don't like it, just tell me and I'll change it okay? I just want you guys to feel comfortable….- Here are the translations!**

**Taisa: Colonel**

**Hagane: Full Metal**

**Nissan: older brother that will be in later chappies…**

**Neko or Neko-chan- cat or you might say kitty what ever way you put it is fine with me….**

**Okay? Let's get this started! Wooooo!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, but I do own the producer in this story, and the magazine…..if it is a real title of a magazine…..I do not own it…..**

It was just a normal day at central, dumb, pathetic, and boring as usual….Since there was nothing to do, they decided to just sit there and look pathetic. Roy was doing his work as usual.

"Good morning everyone!" Hughes yelled.

"Good morning Maes…" Roy said annoyed.

"Would you like to see more pictures of my beautiful Elysia?"

"I've seen them Maes…." Roy said still annoyed. Riza made her appearance.but when he saw her, he blushed, and turned away. Roy always loved Riza. He loved everything about her. Riza was not like any other girl. A lot of other girls like to flirt with him and he wasn't shy with them but he chose Riza over them…...

"Taisa, here's the daily reports…." Riza looked down as she handed him the paper work. Hawkeye, are you okay? You look depressed." Roy asked worried.

"I'm fine, really…."

"Just don't look like that….I want you to smile….I think you look pretty when you smile…that's an order…." Riza smiled. Then pointed her gun to his head.

"What is this? I was being honest, and now with the gun and the aiming and the stuff…." Roy said looking terrified.

"Thank you for cheering me up taisa, I really appreciate it, but it is my duty to make sure your work is done…" she smiled again when he picked up his pen.

"I'm working I'm working…" he said smiling. Then he noticed that Riza was wearing the mini skirt that just came in, all of the guys were surprised too….Roy's nose started to bleed…a lot…but he tried to hide it so Riza won't notice.

Roy's POV

Oh my god! Hawkeye is wearing my mini skirt! It's not really mine….I mean I'm a guy in all and they don't wear skirts….yea…..you get my point, right? I mean I thought she would threaten me with her gun and not make her wear it….but she didn't….I'm happy now…I have to make a reminder to take a cold shower when I get home. I am also happy that she smiled for me….I love it when she smiles….she looks really really really sexy in that mini skirt! I have to take her home with me!

"Hawkeye, I've noticed that you are wearing my mini skirt! It's not really mine….but you know I'm a guy and I don't wear skirts or dressies or thongs or-"

"I know what you mean….I have to follow orders even if it has to do with changing the dress code…" So does this mean your coming home with me?

Normal POV

Roy started to look up and down at her gorgeous body. He likes it when he does that because he gets a better view.

"Sir, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, just observing…." He said calmly. He Roy looooves flirting with Riza….

"At what?"

"If I say it, you'll shoot me…I'd rather not tell…" He's real good at this.

"Very well sir…" Riza said as she was walking to her desk. Havoc was trying to look up her skirt but failed when Roy kicked him in the shins.

Riza's POV

He was looking at me wasn't he? Is this a good thing or a bad thing? Ooooooh….I don't know….I really do love him…. This isn't the time to think dirty thoughts! I can't believe I'm wearing this mini skirt! I don't feel like myself with this on! It does get his attention though………does this make me a bad person?………………….Of course not! Wait! What if he likes someone else? What if he already has a date today? Or tomorrow? Oh no! Not if _I_ ask him out _first_! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Take _that_ ladies!

"Ummmm, taisa?" I asked.

"Yes Hawkeye?" He said while writing.

"What's on your schedule?"

"Let's see…..hmmmmmm nope, I have nothing, gasps don't tell me I have a meeting! Because every time I go to a meeting it's always boring and I fall asleep and the guy giving the speech is gay and he says dirty stuff while I'm asleep and then I wake up and I smack him then he yells at me and then I smack him again and then he calls me sexy and then I get uncomfortable and then I go home and then I go in the corner sitting in fetal position and then I think of stopping looking so sexy." He said upset. He better not do that…

"No No No! I was just wondering…." I blushed so bad I was sweating. This won't be as easy as I thought…

"Is something wrong? Why were you thinking so much?" He said in a flirty voice. He usually sounds like that when he talks to a girl he likes.

"I-I-I-It's nothing, sir…" I said politely.

"Is something on your mind Hawkeye? I'm worried, please tell me…" Ooooooh! He's so cute! I can't resist that face!

"I-I-I-I was just wondering…..would you….ummm-" I was cut off.

"Hawkeye would you like to go out to dinner with me? I know this really good restaurant….I think it'll be a lot of fun…..you'll love it……unless you don't want to…."

Normal POV

Riza's eyes widened. "No, I would love to! But do you mean like a date?"

"Of course! Roy Mustang only asks beautiful women…." he said flirtingly.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Riza blushed so bad she was sweating.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Ed yelled.

"Calm down Ed! Everything will be alright…I hope…" Fuery said hopefully.

"Of course I do! Why wouldn't I ask you out then?" Roy asked.

"I don't know sir…." Riza stammered.

Before anyone can say anything else the door opened and a mysterious guy came out.

"Excuse me, are you the military?" the man asked.

"You think?" Ed said sarcastically.

"Sorry for not introducing myself. My name is Glen Williams, producer of 'Stars and Beauty Magazine.'"

"gasp That is the most hottest magazine in town! It has all the things a lady wants! You know, hot guys, make up stores, Victoria's Secrets coupons which I have, you name it! I know I have read the magazine…." Havoc stated.

"You sick son of a-" Ed got cut off.

"Ed be nice….." Fuery said nicely, then he slapped Havoc in the back of the head.

"I'm just saying….you always say to be honest and I was!" Havoc said rubbing his head.

"So what are you doing here?" Roy asked.

"I'm on a hunt for my new model!" Glen said as there were stars and hearts around him when he said that.

"Pretty background…..they remind me of Elicia! Do you want to see pictures of my daughter? Maybe you can make Elicia a star!" Hughes said as he was poking the hearts and showing pictures of his daughter.

"Don't scare the guy…" Ed said.

"But she's beautiful…" Hughes said crying.

Havoc gets up and strikes a pose…….what an idiot…..

"Search no more Mr. Williams! Your model is right here! Standing right in front of you!" Havoc smiled.

"What the hell?" Ed said. Fuery was on the floor laughing.

"Really? I don't see anyone of my interest, just kidding! I appreciate the offer but I'm looking for a beautiful person." He said politely.

"Oooooooooh you got dissed Havoc!" Fuery and Ed yelled together.

"sniffs It's Roy isn't it? That man always ruins my happiness!" Havoc cries in the corner holding his clip board and picture of Armstrong's sister. (AN/ I think she's very pretty…)

"Hmmmmm…..you _are_ handsome, I bet our photographer will love you…." Glen said looking at Roy and walking around in circles around him.

"Go ahead! Take him! We don't need him! I bet I'll get a girlfriend as soon as you leave!" Havoc yelled with tears.

"I thought you two were good friends…." Ed said confused.

"We are, I'm just upset….."

"I don't understand anything anymore….you're loosing it Ed…." Ed said with his hand over his fore head.

"I'm not interested in your little modeling crap…" Roy said continuing his work.

"I understand…..I'll just look for someone else than…." Glen said looking around. He spots Riza.

"You are **beautiful**!" Glen said with drool coming down his mouth.

"Hawkeye! Okay that's it!" Roy said as he was putting his glove on and about to snap.

"Taisa, stop!" Ed said holding him back.

"I'm not letting him look at her like that!" Roy yelled with flame in his eyes.

"Isn't it amazing of how short Ed is, that he can hold taisa back like that….." Hughes said.

"Why do you need me anyway?" Riza asked confused.

"I want you to be my new star model!" Glen said with the pretty background again.

"A model?" Riza asked.

"Yes darling!" Glen takes her hands.

"If you agree to this contract, I swear baby, you will be famous!" Glen yelled with his hands on hers fingers laced, which made Roy furious…….and yes again with the pretty background.

"I don't know.. " Riza said unsure.

"You can't take her!" Roy interrupted.

"Why not!" Glen yelled.

"Because! Hawkeye is a good lieutenant I can't afford to let her go!" He put his arm on Riza's shoulder which made her blush.

"It's not like your never going to see her again…" Glen said.

"I want her _here_!" Roy yelled with the flames in the eyes again.

"Maybe I should do it…." Riza said looking down.

"What? Riza are you sure about this?" Ed yelled.

"Who knows? It may be fun! If I don't like it, I can come back…"

"What if you can't?" Havoc said.

"I'll shoot the guy!" Riza said as she glared at Glen getting her gun out.

"This guy can be lying to you!" Roy said desperate. **_What about our date? _**Roy thought. Riza blushed again.

"I most certainly am not!" Glen yelled angrily.

"But I'll-Ed will miss you…" Roy said still desperate.

"What the?" Ed asked.

"You guys can come visit…" First she was confused of what he just said. Roy didn't know what to do.

"Fine, I'm not going to stop you from what you want to do….but if you are in _any_ trouble I'll come running…" Roy smiled.

"Thank you taisa!" Riza hugged him. Roy blushed and hugged her back.

"Alright! Now it's time for the contract!" Glen yelled.

"Just sign here……here….over here……initials here……..middle name here…….and here! I'm so glad! Thank you Riza!" Glen hugged her. Roy growled and got his glove out again.

"Taisa, don't make me hurt you!" Ed said. Roy sighed and put it away.

"Like you can shorty…" Roy said as he saw Ed getting him up but Fuery sat him back down.

"Thank you again taisa!" Riza smiled and headed for the limo with Glen.

"Goodbye Riza…." Roy said as a teardrop came down his cheek.

"Are you okay taisa?" Fuery asked.

"Yeah….I think I'm gonna go home…" Roy said trying to hide his tears.

"What are you constipated?" Havoc asked.

"That was random…" Fuery said.

"No I'm not constipated!" Roy yelled.

"Is it Riza?" Ed asked.

"Yeah…."

"We can finish the work for you taisa…" Fuery said nicely….

"Thanks guys…." Roy said as he was walking towards the door.

"He shouldn't be afraid to say your constipated…..sometimes I am…."

"Thanks for the vision!" Ed yelled.

"I'm kidding Edward! I'm just being open minded! Constipation is nothing to be afraid to admit….are you two constipated?

"NO!" Ed and Fuery start beating him up.

Let's see what Roy is doing….in his POV

I can't believe she agreed to do it….I should have said no and that's final. But she would probably hate me though….so then I did good, right?…..For her but not for me! But I have to be strong….. I put my face in my pillow and cried myself to sleep…..

"Riza, stop it…..your tickling me!"

"Riza! You naughty little girl…" I woke up but then I saw Hayate….

"Oh, it's just you… I thought you were someone important! I was having a really good dream you know!" Hayate just came up to me and fell asleep on my chest. Now if only Riza can do that…..if she was here…..

Next day at work on Normal POV

Again central….but this time it was run a little differently. Roy was at his desk with Hayate doing his work like Riza would have wanted him to do. Ed and Fuery were teasing Havoc while they were doing there work. Hughes came in.

"Tree mail! Hmmmm….Maybe it's 'Central Times' I sent them pictures of my beautiful Elicia a month ago…..I never did get a letter back…..wonder why…" Hughes dozed off.

Roy got the mail and looked through it. (AN/ I love Survivor!)

"Let's see…porn, porn, bill, geek things, newspaper, some more porn….'Stars and Beauty Magazine'…." Roy went back to his work. Havoc hisses and takes his porn and puts it in his desk. Ed, Fuery, and Hughes take the magazine and look through it.

"Hey look! It's Hawkeye!" Hughes said as he saw his friend in the magazine.

"Give me that!" Roy yelled and looked at it.

"It _is_ her!" Roy got a nose bleed and headed for the bath room.

"What's wrong with taisa?" Fuery asked.

"He probably has to pee." Hughes said.

"Or he's checking his hair!" Ed guessed.

"Maybe the man has an irrection….I would….or he's constipated! Ha! I told you!"

"Strong man and yet, such a pervert." Hughes said looking down. Roy comes out.

"So how big is it?" Havoc asked. Hughes put his hand over Havoc's mouth.

"Don't mind him…." Fuery said.

"What's wrong taisa? You've been acting weird…" Ed said.

"Everythings fine…" Roy said as he was trying to calm everybody down.

"So you admit it, you had an errection!" Havoc yelled. Roy blushed.

"No….I didn't"

"So….you had to pee…" Hughes guessed.

"You were probably fixing your hair…"

"I never need to fix my hair!" Roy yelled.

"It was just a guess!"

"Does it matter what I was doing in there?" Roy asked.

"You know he has a point…" Hughes said.

"We're just worried taisa…" Fuery said worried.

"Thank you…I really appreciate it…" They all saluted and went back to there work.

"Can I ask you one thing?" Ed asked.

"Hmmm?" Roy mumbled.

"Who's gonna keep Hayate?" Ed asked.

"I will…" Roy said calmly. **_She would have wanted it…._** Roy thought.

"I'm gonna take a walk…" Roy said. Hayate followed him.

"Okay!" They all said together.

Roy was just walking down central until he reached outside. He picked up Hayate.

"sighs I miss her…" Roy said. Hayate started crying.

"You too?"

"I'm a smart man! I can figure this out! We can work with it right? After a couple of days, we'll pay a visit! Wouldn't you like that Hayate?" Hayate licked his face.

"Don't worry Riza! I'll get you back! And once I do, you will be in my arms my love!"

**Wooo! First chapter! Long huh? How did you guyzies like it? Please R&R! Oh and sorry for making Havoc a complete idiot! / I love Havoc so you don't need to yell at me! I will definatley change him in the next chappie! And I know Roy is OOC, I will definitely change him too in my next one! Roy is my love so I will definitely change him too! Okay? Sorry again! No flames please! Thank you! Oh! And just to let you guyzies know, just because Ed and Fuery are always together in this story, doesn't mean they _are_ together! I don't like that couple anyway! **

**Until next time! Love you all!**

**TaoSakura**


	2. Visiting

**Spotlight of Love!**

**Hey guyzies! It's me again! Happy to here from me? You better be! I bring you….THE NEXT CHAPPIE! YAY! In this chappie, Riza will tell her POV a lot more than the last one as promised. I know, you don't need to thank me….I know I'm wonderful! There will still be a lot of random funniness. So get used to it. It may be stupid, but ridiculously funny. Well, that's all the time for now…ENJOY! 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, but I do own the producer and the magazine….if it is a real magazine….I do not own it…. **

Riza's POV

I was on the beach walking on the sand and watching the waves. I love the beach. I dreamed that I would confess my love on a beach. But that's never going to happen. Who loves me? I don't fall in love! Well….not necessarily…What was that feeling I had at work with Roy? Was I jealous? I've never felt this feeling before…it's making my face all red! Before I can think of anything else, I saw a man with black hair run towards me.

"Riza! I found you!" He ran to me and hugged me. I can feel my face turn red even more. What is this feeling?

"Colonel? What are you doing here?" I asked quite confused.

"We're not at work, Riza, call me Roy." He deepened the hug a little more. I can feel his warm heart beat….this feels so good….I feel like I'm in heaven.

"Alright, _Roy _what are you doing here?" I asked _still_ confused.

"I couldn't let you go…are you kidding me? We have a date remember? And I'm not going to let you get passed that." He just smiled at me. He's so handsome when he smiles. I want to see him more.

"I thought you forgot about that…" I said looking down blushing. Roy looked shocked. He put his hand on my chin and lifted my head up so our eyes met.

"Forgot about it? Riza, how can I forget about our date? You know how I am…" Roy looked serious.

"Yea, I know how you are, a pervert playboy who is desperate enough to get a date with the first woman he sees." I said breaking out of his embrace and turned around with my arms crossed. Roy walked over where I was and hugged me again. Why is he doing this?

"Riza, those women mean nothing to me! All I care about is you. Riza Hawkeye, I love you!" What did he just say? He loves me?

"Is…that true?" Why can't I say sentences clearly? What's wrong with me?

"Yes it is Riza, I can't get you out of my head! Your beautiful, smart, and you have a great personality." He's making me go crazy! His head is coming lower towards mine. I can feel the heat in my head rise up again.

I woke up to the sound of an alarm clock. It was turned off by my hand on the button.

"What was that? Was that a dream? What is this feeling? Why was he there?" I can't find the words to explain it.

"I….I….I love you, Roy Mustang!" I put my face on my knees and cried. I can't live without him. I want him to be here. I don't want to be by myself….I love you so much Roy…

With Roy…

I feel like my heart has been ripped out! She's only been gone for like three days and I'm falling apart! What am I obsessed with her? This is so sad. Look at me! I can hear my apartment door knock. I got up to see who it was. Of course, it was Maes….and….Ed?

I was confused at first on why Ed was here, but in my case, I didn't care.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked curiously. I can probably understand on why Maes was here, but Ed? I let them in and we all sat on the couch.

"I'm here to show you new pictures of my BEAUTIFUL ELISIA!" Of course I was right as always…

"So why are you here?" I looked at the _little_ alchemist curiously. Hahaha, he's so short.

"I came to bring you this…I think you will find it important." He looks serious. I took the package out of his hands and opened it.

"It's 'Stars and Beauty Magazine', and Riza's on the cover…" I blushed madly. She really does look adorable in that outfit…

"Hey, let's go pay her a visit!" Maes shouted loudly.

"What?" Ed looked confused.

"Yea! It'll be me, shorty here, Roy, Havoc, Breda, Alphonse, and Falman! The whole squad can come! It'll be great! She'll be so happy to see us!"

"I'M NOT SHORT!"

"You have a point there Maes, let's go today! Come on Ed!" Ed growled.

"Fine!"

We gathered up all the troops and Al already. This is going to be so great. I get to see her again! We had to find Stars Studio. Wonder where that is. I've never heard of a Stars Studio in Amestris…

"Where the hell is the stupid place! I can't find it anywhere!" Ed got mad.

"Nii-san we'll find it, please don't yell, you're making a scene…" Al said calmly.

"I make scenes! I don't make scenes. The only person I know who makes scenes is lover boy here!" I can see that little shrimp pointing at me. He's going down.

"I DON'T MAKE SCENES! AND DON'T CALL ME LOVER BOY YOU LITTLE BEAN SPROUT!"

"BEAN SPROUT! DON'T CALL ME BEAN SPROUT! AND YOU DO MAKE SCENES!"

"SHRIMP!"

"ROMANCE BOY!"

"STRAWBERRY SHORT CAKE!"

"That's a new one…" Al said.

"Al, who's side are you on!" Ed yelled again.

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" We did not know who that came from so we looked around to see who it was.

"Fuery!" We all said in a unison.

"YOU GUYS WANT TO SEE HAWKEYE RIGHT? SO SHUT UP AND LET'S LOOK FOR HER!"

"Woa…calm down there little one…" Havoc said while patting his back. He just blushed.

"Sorry, I got carried away…"

"He's right, we should stop fighting and look for the stupid studio." I said looking around again.

"THERE IT IS!" Breda shouted. "I FOUND IT!"

"Good work Breda, now let's go find her!" We ran to the studio and found the secretary.

"Excuse me, can we please see Riza Hawkeye?" Maes asked calmly.

"She's busy right now…" The secretary said filing her nails.

"Is there any way we can see her?" Falman asked.

"Probably not."

"You do understand that we're the military, right?" I asked.

"Uh Huh…."

"Look you little bitch, we want to see her NOW!" Ed yelled. Al and Fuery had to hold him back.

"Sorry kid, no can do."

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME A KID!" Ed yelled. We grabbed Ed and left the desk and huddled up.

"Alright guys, we need to think of a plan." I said.

"I got an idea, let's go with Plan B!" Ed gets a gun.

"No, put that down!" Fuery took the gun away from Ed.

"How about. Falman will put on a gorilla suit and pretend to be a radioactive peacock and scare everyone away. Ed will dress up as a spider monkey, and kill the secretary, Breda will have to pretend he's the Pillsbury Dough Boy and try to eat everyone, and then we all go see Riza and Roy will get an irrection, the end." Havoc smiled when he was finished.

"Havoc…that might be stupid enough to work!" I shouted.

"I am NOT embarrassing myself as a SPIDER MONKEY!" Ed yelled. People turned around and stared at us like we _were_ spider monkeys.

"DON'T YOU LOOK AT ME! GO FUCK YOURSELF!" Ed yelled at them. We all started laughing so hard. I almost pissed my pants. I felt so sorry for those poor people.

"Um, Colonel? Why don't we just run in and go see her? I mean, we _are_ the military. Don't we have a right to?" Fuery asked.

"You know, he does have a point." Havoc said. And with that said, we all ran passed the secretary and into the elevator. The secretary saw us and ran after us. We got in the elevator before she did and we closed it. Ed laughed.

"HAHA! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR BEING A PISS ANT BITCH!" We all laughed again. This was fun. I get to see Riza again. I wonder if she missed me.

"Okay, which floor was it again?" Fuery asked confused.

"Uh, I think the seventh…" Falman guessed.

We went to the seventh floor and looked for her. We walked around the floor. I heard a muffled sound from the dark corner.

"W-w-what was that?" Fuery asked scared.

"I-I-I don't know…" Havoc said the same way. The sound was coming closer. We got more and more scared by the minute.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Ed yelled. The shadow came to us faster. It meowed.

"OH! HI NEKO-CHAN! YOUR SO PRETTY!" Al yelled. We all let out a huuuge sigh.

"Thank god it was just a cat, I thought it was a constipated rapist." Havoc said wiping the sweat off his head.

"Havoc, in your world, everything is constipated." I said in a lazy voice. Al picked up the kitty and we walked again. We heard Glen's voice from one room. We peaked a little. That's the guy who stole my Riza! And by the way, she looks sexy in that outfit…if no one was here…I'd do her right now!

"Woa…I didn't know Riza could do that…" Ed said in awe. I didn't know she could do that either. But she looks god damn adorable in that outfit….

"Alright, Riza baby, time for a break!" Glen said looking at the cameras. Did he just call her _BABY?_ Everyone could see the flame in my eyes.

"WHOA! EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" Ed yelled. Everyone ducked for cover. Riza tried to find out where all the noise was coming from. Glen had already left the room. I put on my gloves and I was getting ready to snap, but I can feel Havoc and Maes holding me back. Riza looked over at us and smiled.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked running toward us. I can't be mad at that face. I put my gloves back in my pocket. Ed sighed in relief.

"OH THANK GOD! HI RIZA!" He ran over to her and gave her a hug. Everyone else ran toward her as well.

"It's so nice to see you guys! How long has it been?" Riza asked smiling.

"About two weeks, we really miss you!" Ed said jumping up and down. Al was excited too.

"So how is life being a model Miss Riza?" Al asked politely.

"It's more tiring then military work…I really don't like wearing these slutty outfits…" Riza said blushing…I like them. You should wear them for me more often. I really hope the miniskirts come in before you come back. That way, I will FORCE you to wear one! MWAHAHAH! Riza looked at me and smiled. She's so cute when she smiles!

"Taisa…" She stammered. Dammit your so adorable! I just want to hug you! Ed and Al looked out the window.

"KITTY!" Al yelled. He ran outside to get it.

"Al! Get back here!" Ed ran after him. Havoc went to go smoke his cigarette, Fuery, Falman, and Breda went to go the gift shop. I don't even want to ask why they have a gift shop…weird…they all left and Riza and I were alone at last.

"You know I miss you…a lot." I said blushing as I was walking towards her slowly. She looked down.

"I-I-I'm sorry Taisa…" She said bowing.

"Please, call me Roy…" We were very close to each other. This reminds me of a dream I had! (Naughty naughty Roy! - )

"I missed you too…very much." She kept on looking down.

"Riza, we still have a date remember?" I asked brushing her hair with my fingers.

"I know we do…but I don't know how I can leave without Glen seeing me…" Riza said shyly. I'm really starting to hate this Glen guy.

"Where is he now?" I asked. I should just kill him.

"I don't know where he is, I think he's on his break." She said looking at the door he left in.

"Then let's go now!" I said grabbing her arm and running out the door with her. Finally!

"Wait, Roy!"

"Didn't you want to go on this date? Then, let's go!" We ran out of the studio and everyone saw us and followed us out.

End of Roy's POV

Glen looked out the window to see Riza and all of her friends….and Roy. He looked mad….very very mad.

"So Mr. Mustang and company, you think you can take my Riza away from me do you? Well, we'll just see about that."

**Hi guyzies! Did you like this chappie:D You should have seen the evilness in Glen…Sorry it took so long to come in. I'm still not used to updating yet, my sister usually does that for me….so you have to give me a little time on that. Gomen! bows So please tell me what you think of this chappie! If you have any ideas, PWEEZ let me know oki! I really appreciate it! I have a lot of ideas, funniness, and randomness for the next chappie! **

**TaoSakura**


End file.
